iSearch!
by newgirlintown212
Summary: Updated, wow! Can you believe it? I am amazing. Yep, yes I am. *Sammy sends Casey the wrong message*!
1. iWill be on Boy Patrol!

I kinda worried sometimes. Big time. And not the "Oh, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow" type of worry, it was a, "_Oh NO!! Valentine's Day is almost HERE!!!!"_

So, yeah. I was kinda worried about Valentine's Day. I mean, what was I going to do at school, when people got a ton of cards and candy? "People" as in "_girls_"! And I was _positive _I would not get any. I knew it. I mean, for starters, I didn't _even _want any, yet alone thinking I would get any. I had a couple of choices for Wednesday, February 14. I would

(a) ditch school

(b) do the above

You see, I just can't stand to look at all these girls squealing 'cause they got a card, or maybe some candy. _Who cares?_ Definitely not me. Definitely. I sighed, as I stepped into the hallways of William Rose Jr. High. Marissa runs up to me, "Sammy! Sammy! Tomorrow is--" she didn't finish her sentence, because almost every girl in the school shouts, "VALENTINE"S DAY!!"

"Aagh! I know I _know!" _I said. I sighed, "And I--" _I _didn't finish my sentence, because Heather Acosta comes strutting up to me, sneering.

"Oh, no!" I say, "Oh, _no!" _

Even Marissa grumbles, "Great."

Heather says, "Hey, Sammy. You look worried? _Why _are you so worried? Huh? HUH?" Then she said, "Oh, yes. Because tomorrow is _Valentine's day. _And poor, poor, Sammy is afraid no one will give her anything."

I said, "Go away, Heather. I can't even believe that everyone is actually _acting _this way. It's so lame! They're acting like...like...kindergarteners_!" _

"No." Heather snaps, "We all know that YOU are afraid that _nobody _likes you. Oh, and Marissa, guess who's going to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

"Shut up, Heather, I don't care." Marissa says, looking down.

Heather just laughs, an evil, witchy laugh, which kinda reminded me of Snow White's evil stepmother.,

"It's _Danny_, Marissa."

"I know." Marissa squeaked. It sounded so squeaky, and tiny, and small. In a small mousy voice. Sad, kind of like she was going to burst out in tears any minute.

Heather says, "Are you sad, Marissa? Are you? Why so sad? Any specific, certain _reasons_?"

I start to pull Marissa away, "Go eat a poisonous apple yourself, Heather!"

She looks at me like, Huh? Then she gets it, turns red and says, "Shut up!"

I pull Marissa to her locker, "See you at lunch, Marissa. And don't let her get to you! I'll be on Boy-Patrol to look for a date for you. You will have a date for the dance, Marissa. By Saturday. I promise.

Marissa nods like, Surrrre. But I run off to homeroom anyways. I looked around, looking for anyone Marissa might like. I was also planning on going over to the high school after school, to search for any 9th Graders.

But I didn't know that what Boy-Patrol _also_ meant was Trouble-Patrol.


	2. iGet Blamed for Butt Staring

I crept up behind a bush. I was at Santa Martina High, and looking for any boys that Marissa might like, "Jared?" I asked myself. I made a mental note to ask her, later, "No...Amber would go crazy."

I squinted, searching for the guys tumbling out of the school, "Jamie?" I said aloud. Jamie Ilora was a shy kid. Not _that _shy, but just...in the dark. He had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes almost, and his eyes were amazing. They were an electric green, startlingly cool. _If only he cut his bangs a little, people wouldn't ignore him so much because they would get a glimpse of his eyes!_ I thought. Okay, so Jamie was definitely a choice. Maybe Marissa could even get him to cut his hair before Saturday. Even though Valentine's day was tomorrow, the dance was on Saturday, and it took place in the high school. Everyone was invited. Except the elementary school kids.

I sighed and pushed my hair back, it was tumbling into my face. I got up and decided to go to the mall. Kids always go to the mall after school. _Always. _

At the mall, I saw a group of Ninth Grade boys. The closest store to the table they were at was...

Abercrombie.

Oh, great. Oh, no!

But I ran into the store anyhow, and ducked behind a male-mannequin. Sighing, I watched the guys for about 30 seconds to the least when I heard to male voices, "_What _are you _doing?" _and _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _Okay, so one sounded angry and the other sounded creeped out. And young.

I whipped around. For one thing-- the male-mannequin was _not _a mannequin. It was a man—er—guy.

For the other thing, the guy standing behind me was the creeped out guy—Casey.

The stupid male-model said, 'if you want to stare at my _butt, _stare from afar."

"I wasn't--"

"whatever!' and he stomped his stupid half-clothed body away. I rolled my eyes, "Casey, it's not what you think."

"I _hope _it wasn't!" he said, amused.

"No, it wasn't. Believe me."

"I do. I do." then he added, 'but why _were _you hiding?"

"Uh..." I said, smartly, "Um, well, I was kinda--"

But he said, "Oh, no, God!I have to go to Jamie's house, for a project, bye!"

"Wait--" I said, "Y-you're going to Jamie's?"

"Yeah."

I looked down, so he couldn't read my face, "Canyoutellhimtomeetmehereafterschool?"

"Uh..." he looked at me, "Are you going to..." his face changed kinda to a hurt expression, "ask him to go to that dance with you?"

I looked up, really, really quick, "NO!"

"oh, okay, then. Then, why?"  
"Well....'cause Marissa really really needs a date and she's relying on me to find someone."

"So...what about Danny?"  
"Heather...Heather.." I began, "Heather said...he and Heather..."

Casey looks mad now, "Why does Heather have to ruin everything? What has she got against Marissanow?"

"Look, she's not _my _sister, I don't know!"

Casey shrugs, then gives a little wave and says, "sure. I'll tell him to meet you. After school, 'kay?"

"'Kay." I said, but I wasn't really paying attention to what Casey was saying, I was paying attention to how his side-bangs swooped over one eyes kind of, and how they kind of touched her cheek, and how I really, _really _wanted to go to that Valentine's Day dance.

With him.


	3. iHave a HEART Attack

Okay.

It was the day.

_The _Day.

Valentine's day!

Aaaaagh!

But it turns out, that I didn't ditch school. That was because Marissa said I _had _to come to school, and if I didn't…

Well, let's just say that blackmail has become Marissa's favorite thing over me.

Anyway, on the way down the fire escape, I found something. Something…small.

And pink.

It was a pink envelope, addressed to _me. _Samantha Keyes!

I opened it, and found a plain white card, and inside it was written,

**Happy V-Day!**

**Thought you wouldn't get anything, huh?**

**Think again!**

**Love, Casey **

I stood there, rereading the card 5 times, and then put the card in my backpack. I _had _to make sure Heather did not see this.

I ran to school, and when I got there, Marissa says, "Sammy! Guess what?"

"What?" I ask all casual-like.

"JAMIEILORASENTMEACARD!"

I grinned, "Oh, really?"

"Yes! _Yes! _Oh, YES!! And he wants to go to the dance with me!"

I smiled, I was really glad she was happy, "While your at it, force him to cut his hair a little,"

"What?"  
"Oh…uh…nothing." I decided to tell her later, so I didn't ruin her mood by telling her he wasn't perfect.

"Heather'll _flip!_" she bounced a little, as we walked across the lawn.

Just then, Heather and Tenille started to walk our way, "Speak of the she-devil," I mutter.

When Heather reaches us, she says, "Hel-lo, Sammy!" all lady-like.

I roll my eyes, "Cut the act, Heather." I opened my eyes wide, "I seee riiiiight throoough yoooou,"

She didn't waste any time to bring on her usual scowl again, "Okay, whatever. What I came to say was, though, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!"

"I am not falling for that." I say.

She evilly grins, "Well, then? Okay, then. Buuuuh Bye!" and she ran off, laughing meanly.

"She is _so _not on my enemy list anymore!" Marissa said.

"_What?" _I said, loudly.

"She's on my _worst_-enemy list!"

I sighed, "Oh, good."

Then Marissa adds, "Well, _did _you get any cards or candy?"

I looked down. Should I lie? I mean, I've lied to Marissa before, and I also felt one-hundred percent guilty Then again, she _did _tell Heather that Casey kissed me before, and it _did _turn out pretty bad. But I would feel guilty if I lied. But If I told, she might blab.

Guilty.

Blab.

Guilty.

Blab.

Guilty.

Blab.

GUILTY!

Blab!

I decided that blabbing is better than being a liar.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"YOU DID???" Marissa practically screamed.

"Hush!!!" I said, "Yes! Casey left a card for me on the fire escape!"

"Ohmygod." She said, "Ohmy_god_!"

I sighed, "Ooooh no."

"Oh my frickin _God! _Sammy that is _too _romantic for words. Whatdidhewrite?"

I pulled the note out.

Once she read it, she sighed, "You are too lucky. Way too lucky."

I smiled, "No, I'm not."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me in, "Okay. We'll talk at lunch! C'mon!"

So we both got out books from our lockers, and rushed to homeroom.

At homeroom, something weird happened. I was ambushed with hearts.

"Aaaaagh!" I scream, 'cause there was at least 200 little pastel-colored-candy-hearts dumped on me.

Then I hear, "Happy Vee-Day, Sam!"

Ah-ha.

I say, "Lemme, guess, ooh this is a tough one…_BILLY?" _

"Yessssaaaaaah!" he says, loudly.

I quickly shook myself off, then said, "Lesse, how to get rid of these?"

Me and Billy thought for a moment, then I said, "hey, PEOPLE! FREE CANDY!"

You should've seen the people! They rushed and picked the candy up, saying, "Five minute rule!"

"Since when was there a five minute rule? Last time I checked it was five ­ _seconds!" _

They didn't care.

The only person who didn't grab the candy was Heather, who slumped in her seat.

I quickly took my seat, as the bell rang.

The kids took their seats, and all the candy was, unsurprisingly, gone.

We said the pledge, and then we hush-talked, while the teacher read her lit book.

I turned to Billy, "Why did you do that?"

"A surprise!" he says.

I turned away, and didn't say anything. All through homeroom, I thought about it. It _was _pretty nice for him, even if it was the most crazy thing ever.

So at the end of class I said to him, "Well, thanks anyway, Billy."

He grins and nods.

Okay, so I was kind of in a good mood, because so far, I had two _Vee-Day _surprises!

Okay, so one was a little overboard. So what?

The other one was the one that made my heart melt.


	4. iThink I'm in Love

**A/N: I do not own Barney and Friends OR the I Love You song**

At luch time, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like that _I Love You _song from the show _Barney and Friends_. You know, the one they play at the very end of the show? Anyways, what I heard was not the same though. For one, it was coming from Heather's polluted mouth. Secondly—the words were not the same! She followed me around, singing,

"People love me, And not you, You're such a loser, boo-hoo, With an ug-ly face, And a stupid loser girl, Oh what it takes for people to hate you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Would'ja get lost, Heather?"

She just evilly laughs, and then eyes the little pink corner poking out of my backpack, "What's THAT?"

"Nothing." I say, grabbing my backpack away from her, but she reaches forward and grabs the envelope.

I try to get it from her, but she moves away, and when she read the whole thing, she throws it and cries, "No! Noooo! No, he couldn't have!" then she runs away.

I grab the envelope, and say to Marissa, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Marissa nods, then I say, "Well, after school I'm kind of busy…So…"

Marissa nods, "I have to get my Valentine's Day Dance outfit ready."

I roll my eyes, "Cool."

***

After school, I went to the mall. I stopped by Abercrombie, but I ignored the model. I waited a couple of minutes, then I heard a male's voice, "So, well, you actually came?"

I whipped around, "Jamie?"

"No Jamie here, just Casey."

I smiled at Casey, "Hey. Yeah I didn't think he'd come. He already asked er."

Casey grins, "When I told him, he was happy. He said he liked her from the start."

"Cool!"

"Yup." He said, and then he took my hand, "Having a good Valentine's Day?"

I smiled, "So far I got your card, and I got attacked by hearts. Need I say more?"

He laughs, "So Billy told me." Then he adds, "Did you like the card?"

I look at him and completely blush, "Yeah. Thanks."

Then he does something he's never done before. He turned me to face him, and started to lean real close to my face.

So close that I couldn't think.

Once he was about an inch away from me, you know what he did?

He put his head on my shoulder, "Gaaah." He moaned.

I was somewhat surprised. I mean, I was expecting him to kiss me!

"What?" I asked.

"I...can't."

"Can't what?"

"Never mind." He said.

"Ohkaaay."

He lifts his head, "You know what? I think I will." And then he leans out back a little and says, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

At first I'm stunned, I mean, YES! I really wanted to go with him! ButI choke out, "_Me?" _

"Well, you're the only girl I'm talking to at the moment…so yeah, you."

"Yes. Well, yeah! Yes!" I cry.

He smiled real big, "You will?"

"Yes!"

He grins, "Cool! See you Saturday, 'Kay?"

"'Kay!" I call t him as he leaves.

And as I'm watching his walk away backwards, waving to me, I'm staring into his brown milky eyes. His heart-warming smile. He eyes. His hypnotizing eyes.

And all I can whisper is, as he leaves,

"I think I'm love."


	5. iKnow Who Likes Me

The next day at school, in homeroom, the teachers actually talked to us. Our said, "Even though Valentine's Day is over, we have some little thing going on. The high schoolers are doing this, too, so don't be embarrassed. Every student will get a pink plastic magnetic heart the size of, hmmm…let's say, a paper. They will hang it on their locker, with their name on it, so the world can see. If you have a crush, or if you like someone, you will take that person's heart and put it in your locker. You can hide it if you don't want anybody to see you like someone. If _you _get _your _heart taken, well, then everyone will see that someone likes you, because there will be nothing on your locker! I will pass them all out now."

Everyone groaned. Heather sat up and smiled.

"Bob." The teacher said. Bob went up and got his heart. His was green.

"Heather." Heather went up, and got her bright orange heart.

I snorted. Orange!

"Sammy." The teacher said.

I went up to get my sky blue heart with the name Sammy written on it with pink ink.

It had a giant magnet on one side, to hang up on our lockers.

After homeroom, everyone went to hang their hearts up. As I attached mine to my locker, Heather sneaks up behind me.

I turn around, and I'm surprised to see her their, "Agh!" I cry.

She laughs, then leans in tight and close, "Listen Loser, you will _never _get your heart taken, so—"

I turned and walked away, ignoring her. Then, I can't help it, I turn around, "And guess who Casey is going with to the dance?" I tease.

For a second, nothing. Then her eyes open wide and she says, "No—he couldn't have asked you! No—!"

I laugh a little laugh and say, "Tootles!" as I head for Math.

***

After school, I went to the mall, back to A&F. I was kinda hoping Casey'd be there.

And he was, he was leaning against the glass door, smiling at me with his hands in his pockets!

"Heeey." He said.

"Hey!" I say.

He smiles, then says, "Did anyone take your heart yet?"

"Why? It's only Day One."

He laughs, "True."

We are silent for a minute, and then he says, "Well…are you going to take anyone's heart?"

"I dunno." I grin at him, "Should I?"

He looks down, "Well, watch out, 'cause you never know who might take _your _heart away, someday."

The he starts to walk away, "Someday, Sammy, someday. And it might not be the magnetic one!"

As he walks away, I'm thinking, Someday, alright. Someday someone might take my heart away.

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.

***

At school the next day, I kept on wondering. What did Casey eman? Hmm…

I didn't get it, for about, like, the whole day.

Then I got it. That was his sign!

His way of saying…

He was telling me something…

But what?

Then a little thought crept up my back, over my head, and the picture crept into my eyes. I could see it.

I could _hear _it.

I know who likes me!


	6. iFind a Note

I quickly run back to Abercrombie after school.

No one.

I didn't care! I was a little lovebird, floating on air. Floating, floating…

Lalalalalalal….

I was way too happy for words!

I went to Juicers, just to see Brandon smiling at a million girls parked around his little stand. I turn back around; I did not want to be in _that _mess!

Giggling, I went back to the Highrise, way too giddy for the mall.

At the bottom of the fire escape, I saw a jacket. A green jacket. It was kind of like Casey's.

I pick up the jacket. I don't know _why_ I did this, but I did it.

I smelled it.

Sure enough, it smelled like Casey's tangy mango-ey smell. It smelled good! It was Casey's though, and I had to give it back. Just as I straightened it out, a pink post it fell out of his pocket. It read:

**Case, wanna go to the V-Dance with me?**

**I know ya want 2…**

**-Lilly Evans**

I almost choke. Seriously.

I mean, Lilly Evans was a popular girl and I didn't know she liked _Casey. _

She was this shiny long black-haired, pale skinned, celery greened eyes girly girl.

The only thing she wore was tight white mini skirts and tight camis.

How could she like him? I wanted to know what he said! Frustarted, I threw the note on the ground. It fluttered in the air for a second, then flittered to the ground. It landed on the other side. The other side had words!

I reached down, picked it up and read,

**Sure, Lilly?**

**Why not?**

**So it's a date?**

**Love, Casey **

All of a sudden I felt cheated.

So all this time he had just been giving me notes signed with _love _and he asked me to dances with him, and tried t kiss me, ad held my hand. But for what? trying to make a girl who's a year younger than him feel happy? So he doesn't hurt my feelings?

God, I was so stupid!

All this time!

I didn't want to look at him. Not at all.

So instead I reached in my backpack, ripped out a notebook paper and took out a pen,

**Here's your coat, Casey.**

**I know it's yours.**

**Well, see you later.**

**-Sammy**

And I grabbed my skateboard, and headed out to Sisquane.


	7. iDidn't Go Nuts After All

When I got to Sisquane, I decided not to go to Casey's house first. I would make a visit to…

My mother.

Well, I would call her.

I went to a phone booth, and after her cell number was dialed in, I waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

After at least 2 minutes of counting rings, she picked up, "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"What are you, what are—" she blubbered.

"Caaaaalm down." I said.

Then I heard a voice in the background, "Is that Sammy?"  
I heard whispering then a, "Samantha…Samantha…maybe you can call back ano—"

But I didn't want to hear her blubber some more.

The first time I ever called her, and she tells me to _call back?_

Yeah, right!

I slammed down the phone. Yup, just hung up.

Then I went to Casey's house.

Now, I was planning to ring the doorbell, put the coat down and ditch, but the minute I rang the doorbell, it swung open.

"Aaagh!" I cried, staggering back, not really expecting this.

They just stood there, blinking.

Casey.

I almost muttered, Crap, but I didn't, due to the fact that there was someone behind him in the living room.

I stammered, "H-here is y-you're th-thing, y-you left it…" I handed it to him, but just as I was about to leave, I hear a voice, "Samantha?"

It was a female voice. The one and only…

Lady Lana.

I didn't want to talk to her. I mean, first off, why was she in Casey's house?

Second off, she didn't want to talk to me on the phone.

Then a stupid little idea crept up inside me.

Stupid, but an idea.

I ignored her, and she said again, "Is that you?"

I ignored her, and turned left, and when I was clear out of her sight, I *67'ed her and when she picked up, "Hello?"

"UM," I said, in a deep voice, "THIS IS THE POLICE DEPARTMENT—SARGAENT HAROLD. THIS IS LADY—ER—THIS IS _LANA, _YES? LANA KEYES?"

"Um, yes? What do you want?"  
"RESPECT!!" I screamed, making it girl-voice again.

Then I hung up. Again.

Yes, I hung up, and feeling angry, I let out a bug huff.

I didn't go nuts after all! I handled it! A little _meanly_, but yeah, I handled it.

I walked at little bit, then I started to run. I ran, ran, ran. Zoom.

Zoom!

I just ran around, skateboard tucked under arm.

That's when I stopped. 'Cause that's when I started to hear the voices.

That's when I knew that my theory: I didn't go nuts after all, was so totally wrong.


	8. iSteal His Heart

There weren't just _any _voices, they were, "You know, I'm planning to…" and, "Who cares what you're _planning _to do! _My _plan turned out _fi-iii-ine!_"

I walked up to the alley I heard the voices coming from. I pressed my ear against the hard brick wall. Okay, so that didn't do any good. I peeked around the corner to see…

_Heather._

Sooo unexpected, right?

But Heather wasn't with just anyone, she was with…

_Her mom._

Was that crazy or what?  
I listened some more to the conversation, "Heather, you don't know that! What is she _finds out?_"

"Mo-_om_!" Heather whines, "Sammy isn't even _that smart._"

"But she humiliated you on the P.A once, and she found out you framed her for tagging, and she punched you in the nose, and she set up that humiliating plan to scare you near Christmas time. She got a police man, Heather! _Police Man!_"

"Ugh. Geez mom, how will Sammy ever find _this _out?"

"Casey might—"

"You are hopeless, mom"

"But-"

Heather turned around, and started to walk out of the little alleyway. I quickly turned around, pulled the hood on my hoodie up, and skateboarded away.

Greaaaaaat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The next day at school, I tried to avoid Heather as much as possible, but it wasn't worth it. Marissa gushed about _JamieJamieJamie _and _IhateHeatherHeatherHeather_ and _CaseyCaseyCasey _and the _DanceDanceDance _and _MyHeartMyHeartMyHeart—_

Except, in the middle of here fortieth _My heart will surely be stolen! _She stopped, because there she was in front of her heart-less locker.

"OHMYGAWD!" Marissa screeched, "OH. MY. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!!!"

"Calm down." I told her, though I was panicking. Oh no! Half the school's hearts were gone and mine was NOT! Where were all these people's _real _hearts? How come they didn't realize that I was just as appealing as Marissa! I think.

I quickly tore out out school at the last bell, I just ran to the high-school and barged in. Searching the ninth grade lockers, I saw names like James, Danny, Karen, Katie, Hannah, Demitria, Yolanda, Serena, Lizzie, Blaire, Garret, Jake, Taylor, Taylor _M., _Taylor _Z., _Taylor _W., _and Danny _G., _Danny _H., _and Casey _C., _and Casey _As., _and Casey _Acc, _but not Casey Ac., anywhere.

Anywhere.

I passed all the lockers, then I saw _Heather _walking around, with a glittery black pen. It kind of looked like the glittery black letters on the hearts. Heeeeey.

HEY!

I ran back to the Casey Acc and looked closely, the extra C was handwritten!

That evil, sneaky girl.

She did not know who she was messing with.

I grabbed the magnetic heart, and made sure I made a big show, walking past her, waving the heart back and forth, swinging and pumping my arms with extra force, so Heather could see the name on the heart.

Heather did, all right.

And I thought she was going to pounce on me, with the ferocious evil-cat-slash-lioness-is-going-to-eat-you look.

But she turned around, and walked away fast, in her pink Valentine's spirit Pepto-Bismol colored pumps.

I looked down at my outfit.

White shorts.

Navy t-shirt.

Hoodie.

Even though it was chilly out, I felt like wearing shorts. They were probably one of the only non-denim bottoms I had. Everything else was denim shorts, jeans, capris and…you get the point.

Well, anyways, Heather apparently _didn't _pounce on me right then and there.

She walked away, giving me a _muy _evil smile, too.

And I'm not that good at Spanish, but I _do _know that _Espan__õl _meant Spanish and Hola meant Hi or whatever, and Gracias meant thanks and stiff like that.

And when I said _muy, _I didn't just mean _a very _evil smile.

I meant _a very, very, very _evil smile.

But, I knew stealing this heart was sp totally worth it, though.

I just did.


	9. iPlay Music of Death

I was sooo confused—first, by the fact that I _knew _Casey hadn't written that note. Heather had secretly, evilly, slyly, sneakily, cruelly put it in his jacket pocket. Okay, so that was a lot of adjectives. So what? It was true, and I was wrong. And now, tomorrow was the dance and I had no clue where to meet Casey, or…

And the reason I had called my mom in the first place was…

I decided to write a list.

_**Stupid Things I Did/Do and Why**_

_**-Called my mom because I thought she might have advice for ONCE but noooooo**_

_**-Take Casey's heart (what to do now?) because I am an idiot (at heart)**_

_**-And now I want Casey to take my heart! Take it, already! I really want it GONE (this is coming from the heart)**_

_**-Accept Casey's (ever-so romantic) invitation to the dance**_

I looked over my list then I knew what I had to do.

A) Get rid of the evidence. I ripped the list apart then smiled. I was feeling better already! B) Go find an outfit for the dance!

I ran to the mall, and by the time I got there, (five minutes MAX!) It was closed. So I ran to a phone booth, called my very very very wonderful best friend, Marissa (notice the sarcasm?) and when she picked up the phone I said, "Hey, Marissa! You know how many _beautiful _clothes you own? And you know how much I appreciate it when you decide to force them on me? Well, _I_ don't! So if you _want _to make me remember how much I'd appreciate it"—

"Sammy? Sammy!"

I calmed down. "Yes?"

"Shut up. I'll lend you some clothes."

"Oh, thanks!" I cry. "I don't want Casey thinking I look stupid!"

She giggled. "Meet me at my house whenever today, 'kay? _I'll be waiiiting!"_

"I won't. See ya at your house!"

Me and Marissa (or is it Marissa and I?) were in her room, with lots of clothes laying everywhere. Clothes she had never worn, clothes she wears regularly, clothes she wore once, clothes that look like she got mauled in, clothes too small, clothes too big, clothes she never knew she had, clothes. And lots and lots of accessories. _It's My Life _by Jon Bon Jovi was playing on her (built in) speakers (on the wall!). She kept up picking up pink tank tops and miniskirts, but I searched through the whites and greens. Whites because it was the only color Valentines Day-ish and not pink or red(ish pick). Green because, well, it was Casey's favorite color (and conveniently the color of my eyes) **A/N: I know she's supposed to have blue eyes. I imagine her with green. :)** Finally, Marissa picked out her outfit (red quarter sleeve from Mossimo and a white Bebe pleated miniskirt, with knee-high Ugg boots and red/white Forever 21 bangles). When I saw her Ugg boots, I said, "Ugg, why _Ugg?" _

"That was so lame!" she giggled.

I knew it, too. Bon Jovi ended, I put _Sing for Absolution _by Muse on, and Marissa couldn't handle it. "It's Valentine's Day, not Death Day!" she squealed. "Stop with the death rock!"

"It's not death rock." I grumbled. I didn't turn it off.

In the end, I didn't use Marissa's wardrobe at all. I went home, and picked out a white and green striped quarter length shirt from PacSun, and denim shorts (PacSun). I wore my high tops with it, of course. I wore my hair in a high ponytail.

My outfit was perfect! Hehehe!

I went to sleep that night feeling giddy and happy.

I didn't know it wouldn't even matter what I would wear tomorrow, anyways. Things were going to happen.

Big things.


	10. iCan't Explain This in Words

_iCan't Explain_

I woke, up, Saturday morning, totally confused. Where to go? What to do? So I got

dressed and sat around. After a while, I called Marissa.

"Is Jamie picking you up, or something?"

"Can he drive?" she asked.

"No…he's a ninth grader."

"Then it won't look cool. So no."

"What? Are you nuts? If Casey was picking _me _up"—

"You'd scream in joy, you'd hold his hand, and you'd find a way to somehow kiss him during the walk. Then you guys would be a _thing _and he'd carry you the rest of the way."

"Way to be cliché, Marissa." I said, rolling my eyes. Nothing could ruin this day, not even Marissa teasing me about Casey.

Marissa then didn't have any other advice on what to do. Maybe I should call Casey myself? Okay, so that was an option. I sat around thinking for a while, when the phone rang.

Like, forever.

Finally, I picked it up. Exasperated I said, "_What?" _

"Sammy" Casey's smooth voice asked.

His unmistakable laugh filled my ears through the phone. "Oh. I guess I understand why you snapped."

"Eh…" I laughed nervously. "Eh…hehe.."

"So? Meet me at…the mall? Six?"

"Why?"

He laughed again. "The dance, remember?"

"Right." Right.

After Casey hung up, I walked around. I walked to the bathroom. Foxed my hair. Opened it. Then I fixed my shoes. I tied them, for once. Then I pulled my shorts down as _much _as possible.

I got another call.

"Hellllllo?" I asked.

The first thing s Casey said was: "By the way, where is you grandma?"

Oh, right. I forgot to tell him that part.

"She's gone on a trip for a couple of days. With practically half of the building. It's an oldie-thing."

He laughed. "You know, there's never a time I've been with you that you haven't made me laugh."

I blushed, glad he couldn't see. "Well, I don't know…I'm never actually funny around guys. You, though…you…"

His voice sounded so happy that it almost made me blush again, "I what?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do. You hesitated."

"Casey! Stop!"

Then I heard a voice in the background. "SHE HESITATED BECAUSE SHE'S MAAAD;Y IN LOVE WITH YOU, CASEY!"

"Who the hell was that?" I demanded.

"Billy. It's on speaker phone."

"You could've told me!"

"Well, the reason I called was to invite you over. Before the dance, y'know?"

"No."

"Well, just to hang out. You, me, and Billy. And Danny, too."

To tell the truth, it sounded fun. But I wasn't sure. It might be awkward, you know? One girl, three guys. But I really did want to go, so I said, "Yeah, sure. I'll be there. In twenty minutes. It takes a while to get down there."  
I could now hear Billy whooping in the background. "GO URLACHER!"

"Um…Do I wan't to ask?"

"Nope." he said. Then he added, "See ya in twenty!"

"Yeah." Then I hung up.

When I got to Casey's house (finally), there was music playing.

"Come in!" Casey said, smiling. He led me into his living room. "My dad's gone for the day. So he won't mind if you're here. Normally he woulda gone crazy if a girl was here with three guys." He knew it sounded weird, so he added, "For the sake of the girl, right?" really quick.

I smiled and said, "Uh-huh."

When I actually heard the music playing, I almost choked. The first thing I said to them was, "_AC/DC? You freaks!" _Now, I have nothing against AC/DC. (**A/N: Sorry, AC/DC lovers. I don't have anything against AC either I just had to put some guys thing for Sammy to hate. But some guy thing for her to love. :D You'll see.)**

I picked up the black iPod that was on the deck, and flipped through it. Finally I came to my favorite song. _Time is Running Out_ by Muse. (**A/N: I am in Muse obsession right now. Spare me for putting too much Muse in here. And Time is Running Out is my favorite song at the moment.) **Billy said, "Hey! You listen to this stuff?"

I turned to him. "Who doesn't?"

They all shrugged. Casey whispered something to Billy. Billy grinned. At me.

So we talked and hung out, like friends should. Danny was looking at me suspiciously. Well, not suspiciously, but the whole time he was just staring at me. Like an idiot, with his eyes wide open and his jaw dangling open, too. Like an idiot, like I said. I wouldn't be surprised if drool started to come out of his mouth. I wasn't planning on commenting on the drool, either, 'cause I've learned that drool is a sore subject for me. (**A/N: Do I rock r what? I managed to fit in a "drool" line! Yeahh! OK, sorry for the commentary. This is not supposed to be a story with a fanfiction-author commentary. I'll save comments for the end.) **After that song ended, we just sat there.

"So," Casey said getting up. "Anyone hungry?"

All the guys got up to eat, so I figured I'd get up, too. There was popcorn, and I never liked popcorn in the first place, so I didn't eat it. There was, though, barbeque chips, which I occasionally ate. Billy and Danny decided to go to the basement and play ping pong after that. Which led me and Casey. Alone. In his living room. On a couch. Together. Alone.

_Where was I going with this? _

Then smiled. "Nervous?"

"For what?"  
"The dance?"

"Not really. I'm excited, though."

He laughed. I swear, I could see his hand move closer to my knee.

Uh oh!

We talked some more, but his face was glued to _my _face, and _my _face was glued to his eyes. Stupid huh? Half a year or even a month ago, I would've looked down or away or something, not directly making eye contact. How had it come to this? Now I was sitting inches away from him and looking deeply away into his eyes while we talked?

"So?" he asked.

"So what?"

"We were talking about how you felt."

"About what?"

"Me?"  
I was very confused. His hand moved onto my knees. I could feel an electrical current run through me. It was even worse for him to do this today, because I was wearing shorts!

"How you, um, feel about me?" He asked again.

When I didn't answer he said, "Well, _you _know how _I _feel about you, right?"

I shook my head. I was too stunned to speak.

He started to lean close to me, as if telling a secret. But I knew it wasn't that. It was much, much more. So much more I didn't want to go too deeply into it.

I woke up. It was around 4 o'clock now, and Casey was sitting up on the couch with me, his legs curled up besides him. He was watching _CSI _(**A/N: Sorry for the comment. I love CSI!)**

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Where are Billy and Danny?"

"Trying to hold a world record."

"For what?"

"For Longest Game of Ping Pong Before a Valentine's Dance."

I laughed. That was so _Billy _to think of something like that. But that wasn't what was bothering me at the moment. What was bothering me was the fact that I vaguely remember feeling something before I fell asleep. Was it… I didn't remember. I remember, though, that I felt this feeling of being so _close _to someone that…I don't know.\

I remember the sensation running up and down me as we kissed.

As we kissed…!

"Casey, did you kiss me?"

He looked at me. I guess I had said it kind of accusingly. Like, "_Why _did you kiss me when I didn't want you to?"

"You kissed back!" he said, defensively.

I laughed. "I'm not _mad._ I just didn't remember. That well."

"You don't?"

"Not really."

His smile got bigger and giddier. "Do you want me to _make _you remember?"

I didn't answer. I just let his arms slip around my waist and my hands around his neck, as I began to remember how it felt to be kissed my Casey Acosta.


	11. iHope He's Not Bleeding Internally

_iHope He's Not Internally Bleeding_

"Casey," I said, as Casey and I were walking to the dance.

"Yeah?" he asked, "And say it quick 'cause Billy and Danny'll get out here any minute and catch up to us."

"Well, I just wanted to ask why you kissed me."

Casey chuckled and turned to face me. "Do we _have _to go over this story?

"Well, yes. Yeah." I insisted. "Tell me."

"Why else would a boy kiss a girl?"

"He-" I sucked in my breath. "-B-but Casey! I'm-I'm- I'm your sisters archenemy! I don't even know what's going on with our parents anymore- my mom is acting so stupid and everything is confusing and messed up!"

"Are you saying you'd rather I have not kissed you?"

"No!" I said. "It's just that... Everything... Is..."

He turned to look me in the eyes. "Are you hinting something...?"

"No! Not at all." I said, "Really, I.. I kind of even liked it."

He turned away and snorted and said. "Okay then."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"_What?"_

"It's just.." he said, "It's just that you _sort _of liked it? I _really _liked it. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have kissed you." he laughed. "I may not seem it, but right now, I'm pretty embarassed. You know? I can't really explain it."

"No! I'm starting to feel like I'm saying 'no' too much. I meant, I feel sort of.. Guilty. But- in a good way."

Casey eyed me. "Guilty?"

"Sort of. You know... That weird feeling that _tells _you its wrong even though you know its not wrong?"

Casey checked his watch. "Well, is it so wrong for me to kiss someone I like?"

"You.. Like me?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. I do. And you know what? I'm not even going to try hiding it from you anymore."

I smiled, but I didn't say anything."

"And," Casey continued, "I dont know if you like _me _or not, but if you do, then can you plan on telling me soon? Because I don't think I can embarrass myself any longer." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Casey... I like you, I do." I said. And then _I _took _his _hand.

He smiled, a weak, doubting smile.

"Casey..."I whispered.

"Sammy?" he asked.

"What if... Our parents... Get too deep into their relationship.. And so deep that they won't ever wanna break up?"

Casey let go of my hand. "Well, we'll have to figure that out later. For now, lets get to the dance."

"Oh... Right." I said, wishing, for some odd reason, that he'd just kiss me again.

But as we walked and Billy ran up behind us, calling, "Wait up, guys!" and Danny along with him, it was final.

My messed up life was getting a _little _bit better.

Oh, and that Casey definetly wasn't going to kiss me again for the rest of the walk.


End file.
